Chance--A Fremione OneShot
by Ladema03
Summary: Throughout their years at Hogwarts, Hermione finds herself alone with Fred repeatedly. Though neither plan these meet ups, they find they are drawn to one another on a physical and emotional level. As they both age, they explore each other's bodies in new and exciting ways. Warning: Smut! *Update: New chapters added to middle; original OneShot at the end; latest is Ch. 3-Apparate.*
1. Fourth Year: The Kitchens

**"'How do you get in there?' Hermione said in an innocently casual sort of voice.**

 **"'Easy,' said Fred, 'concealed door behind a painting of a bowl of fruit. Just tickle the pear, and it giggles and —' He stopped and looked suspiciously at her. 'Why?'"**

 **—J. K. Rowling,** ** _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_** **, Chapter 21**

Hermione had to wait three days before she ran into Fred on his own. Finding either half of the Weasley twins solo was a rare thing indeed. Fred and George spent most of their time together because of the obvious—being identical twins—and also from having all the same classes, playing the same position on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and sleeping in the same dormitory. In fact, Hermione suspected that Fred and George were only apart when they'd consciously decided to divvy up their homework in order to get it done more quickly. That is, if they were bothering to do it at all. She'd seen them try a similar tactic once or twice at the Burrow to shirk off chores, but it was hard to trick Mrs. Weasley when it came to housework.

It was getting late in the evening when Fred slipped into the library and ducked back into the restricted section. Hermione, who was doing a last bit of studying, spotted him at once, but Madam Prince had luckily had her back turned. Hermione's eyebrow raised involuntary, and her curiosity piqued. This opportunity of catching Fred alone was better than she had imagined, but the idea of cornering him while he was sneaking about made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Shouldering her nerve and leaving her bag on the table, she collected one of the heavy tomes from her finished stack and got up. She could feel Madam Prince examining her as she walked up and down the nearest aisle, so she pretended to look for exactly the right spot on the shelf to return her book. When the hawk-eyed librarian turned her back once again, Hermione darted into the restricted section after Fred. She found him devouring a book four aisles in.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione hissed at Fred's back. Fred jumped a full foot into the air and made a jerking movement. Hermione half expected the book to come flying at her face, but Fred abruptly halted its momentum when their eyes met.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! What are you on about?" Fred hissed back, breathing heavily and clutching the book to his chest. Hermione glared at the wild-eyed look on his face, then her eyes drifted to the book.

"What are you up to?" she asked quietly, cocking her head to the side as she strained to read the title of the book in his arms. Whether by accident or not, Hermione couldn't tell, Fred shifted slightly to cover the title with his left arm.

"Never you mind. Why are you tailing me, then?"

"I wasn't!" Hermione said quickly, but Fred narrowed his eyes at her. "All right, all right, I just wanted to catch you alone for a minute. I... I've been wanting to ask you something." Hermione fiddled with the corner of her tome as she avoided Fred's scrutinizing gaze.

"Well, ask away then."

"Can we, er, maybe go for a walk or something more private?"

"Hermione, there aren't many places more private than the restricted section in the library." Fred's squinted at her for a moment, his face oddly shrewd and serious, then a colorful grin spread across his face. He leaned in closer to Hermione. "Are you just trying to get me own my own? You know, some quality time with me? I wouldn't blame you, I am rather dashing."

"Oh, please!" Hermione huffed, but she felt her cheeks prickle with heat traitorously. Fred just kept on grinning and tossed her a small wink. "Fine, have it your way. I really wanted to ask you about the kitchens. Do you think you could get me in? Just for a visit!" she added hastily. The smile had slid off Fred's face as quickly as it had come.

"Forget it. You're trying to make them all take clothes, and that's just wrong. They're happy in there!"

"No, it's not that! It's just that I've only ever met Winky. I'd like to meet others and learn more about their lives. You know, understand how they live."

"I don't know... I'll have to think on it. Ask me again tomorrow." Hermione continued to gaze up at Fred with a pleading glint in her wide, brown eyes. Fred didn't budge.

"Oh fine— _fine_. But you will consider it? I promise I won't upset them!" Fred rolled his eyes, and Hermione flashed him a wide grin.

It took three agonizing days for Fred to come around. Every time Hermione saw him, she tried to smile casually his way, but every time she seemed to just miss catching his eye. At first she thought it was bad luck when he abruptly turned his head to talk to George twice in a row. This was followed with a hasty entry to the boys' dormitories, a sudden interest in fixing his robes, an unconvincingly loud sneeze, and—his lowest point, Hermione thought—a very crude and unprompted joke-telling to Angelina Johnson, who had been passing by at exactly the wrong moment. By this last one, which Hermione was shocked didn't earn Fred a slap across the face from his quidditch teammate, she gave up, but she couldn't help huffing and rolling her eyes whenever he crossed her mind or field of vision. She even pretended not to notice when Ron kept shooting Harry worried looks until he finally caved in and asked her if she was feeling okay, because it sounded like she might have a cough. Then, on that third night when the twins were retiring from the common room, Fred lagged back to tie his shoelace right next to her chair.

"Meet me in the library at eight tomorrow," Fred muttered without looking at her. "And come alone." She nodded once, but she was unsure if he saw as he hastened up the staircase after George.

Classes the next day could not move slower, and Hermione actually caught her head drooping in Professor Binns' class. After dinner, she made her way to the library alone. She had invited Harry and Ron to come help with the research for S.P.E.W., which was sure to get them to make up excuses and leave her on her own. She was well into a book on Mermish folklore when something small collided with her leg. Looking down, she saw a paper grasshopper struggling to jump into her lap. She grasped it, and it neatly unfolded in her hand.

 _Come out and turn left._

Hermione rolled her eyes, gathered her things into her bag, and hurried out. What was the point of all this secrecy? She'd barely walked ten steps when someone grasped her arm and yanked her to the side. She screamed, but a warm hand clamped over her mouth to muffle it.

"Quiet, jumpy! It's obviously just me," Fred whispered in her ear. He let go and she opened her eyes, finding herself standing almost nose-to-nose with the fiery-haired twin in a tiny alcove she never knew existed. Hermione swallowed hard. "Before we go," he whispered, "you've got to promise me again. No, this is serious," he said as she opened her mouth to protest. "And I don't want you mucking anything up for me and George."

"I prom—"

"Or for the elves, for that matter," he interrupted her. He was glaring very hard at her, scrutinizing every inch of her face. She was suddenly conscious of the warmth of his body so near hers and the way his hair fell into his eyes as he stooped to whisper with her. Her mouth went dry as she looked up at him, and any words her lips might have been forming caught in her throat. Fred's face softened, and he licked his lips.

"I promise," Hermione whispered so quietly that she could barely hear herself. Fred leaned in more, as if straining to hear her, and the tips of their noses touched. The feeling was lighter than the kiss of a moth's wings, but Hermione heard a sigh escape her lips as a chill ran down her spine. Fred pulled away from her, but she saw his eyes deepen in a way she'd never seen on him before. As if acting on its own accord, Her hand reached out to touch his arm, and she took a half-step nearer to him. The gap between their bodies was mere millimeters. Hermione could feel Fred's cool breath on her lips and was very conscious of her own.

Acting on pure impulse, she closed the gap and their lips met. His lips were soft and confident against hers, and her mind tingled as he snaked his arms around her waste. After a first, long kiss, his lips sought hers again, and she found her own responding fervently. She stood there with her mind engulfed in a blissful fog, her body pressed up against his chest, and his arms slowly stroking her back while they kissed with building passion for several minutes.

Finally, Hermione gained some measure of control over herself. She ran her fingers through his wonderfully soft hair as his tongue glazed over her upper lip. She had never French kissed anyone before, but her tongue responded automatically meeting his with her own caresses and then allowing his to dart into her mouth. New feelings began to awaken in her body as their kissing deepened, sending jolts of pleasure through her. Her breasts perked up and she could feel the fabric of her bra brush over her nipples at every tiny movement. The thought of how Fred's hands would feel cupping them flittered through her mind as her tongue explored his mouth. Then, with a rush of heat, the muscles between Hermione's legs tightened, and she could feel her own wetness.

After several more intense minutes, their lips finally pulled apart. Fred rested his forehead lightly against hers.

"I—I think it'd be smarter if we met tomorrow," he whispered in a husky voice that made the muscles in Hermione's stomach tighten with excitement. "To, er, see the kitchens, and stuff."

"Brilliant idea," she whispered, aware of how breathy her voice sounded. Words, compared to Fred's kisses, seemed like a miserable waste of time, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips crashing down onto hers once more.

It was very late that night when Hermione and Fred finally snuck back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione climbed through the portrait hole first to check that there were no students left awake to catch them together. Luck was on their side, so Fred clambered through right after. They grinned at each other for a few seconds, then Fred's hand tangled through the long curls at the back of Hermione's head and gently guided her lips back to his. She pressed her body flush against his, and for a fleeting moment thought she felt something twitch below Fred's hips. Their kiss was urgent but short this time, and she could tell that Fred was using every bit of the resolve she was in pulling themselves apart to retreat up their respective staircases.

Stealing into her dormitory, getting ready for bed, and nestling under her covers without waking her roommates proved to be far easier than she had expected. Within minutes she was smiling into her pillow and drifting off to a sleep filled with dreams of Fred that, before that night, would've made Hermione Granger blush.

 **-A/N-**

 **I began this as a OneShot for Fred and Hermione, but I received several requests to extend. The following chapter is the original story. Chapter(s) that precede this note are the new, expanded backstory leading up to the following. Not all chapters are yet published, so know that continuing to the next chapter essentially means skipping to the end!**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Fourth Year: The Yule Ball

**"[Harry] climbed into the common room and found Ron and Hermione having a blazing row. Standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face."**

 **—J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 23**

Hermione was fuming. Her anger and frustration and—she had to admit it—hurt were boiling over. She had reached a breaking point, and she knew she had to escape. Curfew be damned; Hermione had to move, had to work everything out of her system before she would be able to sleep that night. Throwing her normally trusty caution to the birds, she crept out of her dormitory, but she didn't stop when she reached the common room. She continued out of the portrait hole and down the corridors. Her wand tip dimly lit her path, but her mind was in another place ruminating. Her feet carried her by rote through the castle, succumbing to their own designs.

Later, when she thought back to that night, it impressed her that she met not one teacher or prefect roaming the halls on the night of the Yule Ball, when they were likely posted on extra duties. Nonetheless, she made it all the way down to the Great Hall undisturbed. Wasting no time, she opened the massive doors a sliver, shimmied in, and closed them again as quietly as possible. The massive room was enveloped in darkness. As soon as the doors rested shut, a soft creak sounded directly behind her. She wasn't alone.

Hermione whirled around, and a shadowy figure loomed over her. She screamed, but a hand clamped over her mouth. Blood pounded in her ears. She panicked for a second, then instinct kicked in. She lashed out with her nails but missed.

"Shhh!" a voice hissed at her. _Did she just get shushed by her attacker?_ She pushed the thought away and kicked out wildly. She felt her foot connect.

"Ooof!"

She paused as the figure sputtered into coughs, stifling the sound in their sleeves. _Okay, attackers definitely didn't act like that._

"Who's there?" she hissed.

"Merlin's beard, what was that for?!" came the hoarse reply.

Being freed from their grasp (and back to her senses), she raised her wand. Light scattered across the entryway to the Great Hall and revealed Fred doubled over in his coughing fit. Her thoughts hovered for a moment as she fully took in the sight before her. Then, she burst into laughter, unable to control herself, and clamped her own hands over her mouth this time. Fred looked up at her with annoyance painted on his face, but his eyes twinkled.

"Something funny?" he whispered, and his characteristic grin returned as he recovered and righted himself.

"Yes," Hermione gasped. "Your face!"

A distinct thud sounded on the other side of the doors, and they both froze. It could be Peeves mucking about, or it could be…

Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and hurried off to the side of the hall. It was still arranged for the Yule Ball with smaller tables circling its perimeter. Most of the other decorations had been cleared, including the chairs, but long tablecloths that hung to the floor still covered each table. Fred ducked under one table at random and pulled Hermione under with him. He hastily stilled the cloth as they heard the great doors creak open. Light flickered under the crack of the tablecloth as it filtered into the hall.

Hermione met Fred's eyes and felt an instant connection. As one, they stilled their breathing, settled their heartrates, and quieted their twitching muscles. Never looking away for an instant, barely even blinking, they listened as footsteps echoed across the hall to the far end. The echoes turned towards the corner of the room, then seemed to weave back towards them through the many tables. A tiny shadow darkened their tablecloth, and they heard the grating cries of Mrs. Norris howling on the other side. Still, neither of them moved at all. The heavy, uneven footfalls eventually passed by their table and retreated, and the small cat's shadow followed.

Several moments later, the spell broke between them, and Fred smiled.

"That was close," he whispered.

Hermione nodded and chuckled.

"What brings Gryffindor's most-unexpected rule-breaker down here on a night like this?"

"I, er, needed a walk," Hermione said, and she felt her cheeks flush. One of Fred's eyebrows raised in question. "What are _you_ doing here, anyway?" she asked hurriedly.

"I'm dodging my dear brother and my date."

"What? George is with _your_ date?"

"Yep!" Fred seemed truly amused by this. "Turns out he quite fancies her, and he's playing the role of yours truly for a bit. _So you see, I'm in hiding_." He whispered the last bit to her conspiratorially.

"That's horrible!" Hermione smacked his arm. "Angelina should know who she's with!"

"Calm down, I'm sure he's told her by now. I just had to give him an in." He winked at Hermione, and she scrunched up her nose. "But we're talking about you right now. Just fancied a walk?" His raised eyebrow screamed skepticism at her. Hermione was terrible at lying to Fred.

"Okay, okay. I'm avoiding Ron."

Fred balked. "Ron? Don't you mean Krum?"

"No, I mean Ron. He's impossible! He was shouting at me for going with Viktor tonight. 'Fraternizing with the enemy'—as if!" Tears began to prickle her eyes as she spoke. "What's it his business anyway who I dance with. Viktor's been attentive and interested in me for weeks now, whereas Ron only notices me when he's got an essay to finish. I'm _not_ his personal homework corrector, and it's _not_ my fault he's just now realizing other people might look at me as an actual person worth pursuing!"

"Like me?" Fred prompted when she finally took a breath.

"Exactly! Like… what?"

Fred grinned at her. "You looked bloody gorgeous tonight in that dress, and whatever you did to make your hair like that is awesome. Every guy in the place was jealous of Krum, and it had nothing to do with quidditch for once."

Hermione blushed and couldn't help the huge smile that stole over her face.

"They're all idiots, though," Fred continued boldly. He wondered how she always brought this side out in him. "I've known you're gorgeous for years. I don't need sparkling dresses and mistletoe to recognize what's right in front of me." He reached out and took her hand. She could barely see him in the dark, but the electricity in his touch told her everything she needed to know. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. It didn't matter that she was sitting on the hard floor of the hall or that they were crammed awkwardly under the small table, Hermione knew in that moment that she was the most cherished person in the world.

Fred pulled back and yanked the tablecloth down. He spread it across the floor and crawled atop it as if it were a picnic blanket, lying back. Hermione followed him, and lay on her side facing him.

"You're one smooth talker, Fred Weasley," she teased him. "How do I know you don't say those same things to all the other girls."

"Other girls?" he scoffed. "Hermione, I willingly abandoned my date—who is a very pretty girl, by the way—in favor of my brother. Does that sound like I'm seeking out any other girls?"

"You're not? I guess I just assumed…" She bit her lip as she collected her thoughts. "I always figured you'd date other girls if the opportunity came up. I mean, you didn't ask me to the ball. I just figured that you thought of our 'meet-ups' as a bit of fun. And they were fun, they _are_ fun, but I didn't think you wanted to push for anything else with me being such good friends with Ron, and—"

"Hermione?" he cut in.

"Hmm?"

"I knew Krum asked you, and I'm not an idiot like Ron. Did you want to keep talking, or can I kiss you now?"

She grinned, which he took as a yes, and he gently pulled her down until their lips met. He marveled at how soft her lips were against his, and how her straightened hair fell over him like a satiny curtain. She'd taken it out of her intricate updo, and it fell long and straight about her shoulders. Her lips pressed firmer against his as he ran his hands up her back.

Hermione kissed Fred like this was the last time she'd ever see him. Her emotions were running so high that night after everything amazing that happened at the ball, then the way everything came crumbling down right after, that she couldn't help it. She wanted nothing more than to let it all go and forget about anything that wasn't a part of the handsome, funny, considerate person before her. She kept her eyes closed and willed it to be so.

Hermione though she might become addicted to Fred's delicious taste. She ran her fingers through his hair as he nibbled on her earlobe and kissed down the side of her neck. She dipped her tongue into his mouth, and his tongue readily met hers. The sensation was so intimate that Hermione was nearly brought to tears from the pleasure and closeness they shared.

Fred slipped his hands under her shirt and caressed the soft skin of her stomach. His fingers tentatively danced higher, but he hesitated. Hermione seemed to be in her pajamas, and he doubted she'd be wearing a bra to bed. As desperate as he was to feel every inch of her naked skin, he didn't want to push things too far. Hermione leaned back on their impromptu blanket and brought Fred with, flipping them so he was slightly above her now. She stretched her chest up, catlike, and he perceived her invitation at once. She must've sensed his hesitation before and was encouraging him with her unspoken permission. His fingers and palms snaked up the sides of her body and then slowly caressed her pert breasts. _Sneaky witch._ She did have a sports bra covering her chest, but Fred could still feel her hard, attentive nipples through the fabric. He brushed his fingertips over them playfully, and Hermione gasped into his mouth. He bit at her lower lip and continued to kiss her with every ounce of passion he could muster.

An idea struck Fred at that moment, even through the haze of his arousal and lust. The enchanting witch beneath him had been put through the ringer that day. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel better—more than better, even. He kept his lips, teeth, and tongue active against Hermione lips, neck, and jawline, but he allowed one finger to trace down her body. As much as he wanted to keep exploring the incredible nature of her tits, he wanted even more to give Hermione something he suspected she'd only done for herself in the past. His finger hit the top of her waistband, and he slid his hand around to her backside to cup and squeeze her ass. Then, slowly, deliberately, he made his way across her hips and down to her womanly mound. He caressed between her thighs, petting her seductively, and she spread her legs slightly to give him better access. He could feel her grind shyly against his palm through her soft pajama bottoms.

Fred broke their kiss and looked deep into her eyes as his hand slipped under her waistband. Her underwear still separated his hand from her sex, but that wouldn't stop him from giving her pleasure. His fingers gingerly massaged her pussy through her panties while his eyes stayed locked onto hers. When he found the right spot, he traces small circles on her clit, causing her to moan as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"That feels… so good," she gasped.

He traced kisses down her neck as his hand kept at work. Gradually, when Fred felt her body responding more and more to him, he increased his pressure and pace. Hermione clutched at his back and ran her hands up and down every inch of his body she could reach. Her touch and the incredibly hot noises she was making had his cock throbbing hard against his pants, but tonight was about her. She moved against his fingers, and he could feel her wetness through her panties, which turned him on even more. He slipped his fingers down to press against where he could feel her opening would be, the delicious center of her wetness, and he took one nipple in his teeth through her soft shirt. Hermione arched her back and cried out his name, and he quickly switched back to massaging fast and hard against her swollen clit until she was crying out in ecstasy.

Fred kept a steady pace as her orgasm wracked through her body and didn't slow until her after movements stilled, telling him she was finally spent. He held her close and kissed her tenderly. She was like putty in his arms, completely relaxed through every muscle in her body. His cock twitched aggressively, and he willed himself to calm down. He'd take care of himself later, but right then he could only think about Hermione.

"That was the sexiest, most beautiful thing I've ever experienced," he whispered to her. She blushed, and he kissed her again deeply, trying to show her with his kiss how much he worshipped, respected, and adored her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him and traced her hands down his body, but he shifted away before she could touch his rock-hard length.

"Fred?" she asked confused. "Do you not want me to…?"

"Tonight is just for you," he said. He hoped she would understand that he wanted her so badly, but even more wanted to give this to her. Others had already taken enough from her that night, and Fred wanted—no, _needed_ —to be the person to give back to her.

Hermione smiled softly at Fred, fully understanding his intent. "Why are you so good to me?" she sighed with contentment.

"You deserve it. And so much more," he shrugged.

Hermione wanted to say, "thank you," but the words caught awkwardly in her throat. Was it weird to thank someone who just got you off? She decided it was, and settled instead with kissing each of his fingertips. She indulged herself and stayed in his arms for a while longer before finally sneaking her way back through the castle. Fred offered to wait behind and sneak back separately after her. She blushed to think how she'd explain it to anyone if the two of them were caught sneaking around the castle together so late at night. They kissed one last time, each relishing in this parting sensation, then Hermione smiled and slipped away.

* * *

Fred watched Hermione from behind, appreciating the way her tight bum bounced in her pajama bottoms as she hurried down the corridor. He softly closed the door to the Great Hall and crossed the room to replace their tablecloth. His member was still swollen in his pants, which was all the more obvious when he walked, though thankfully it had lessened from earlier.

Merlin, Hermione was incredible. He couldn't help but replay the night in his mind. Her every movement and noise was like that of a sexual goddess to him. He could barely believe he had managed to control himself that night, especially with the way she grinded against his hand. And especially with how incredibly fucking wet she was. Fred shuddered with pleasure at the memory. His cock was jerking back to life, but he couldn't stop his mind's eye drinking in those erotic images of Hermione. The way her nipples pebbled through her shirt; the way her head rolled back when she cried out his name; the way her hands felt as they raked up and down his chest.

In seconds, his throbbing, impossibly hard length was back in full. It was so demanding that it was almost painful. There was nothing to be done except find his release. Fred carefully unzipped his pants and let his massive member spring free. He gripped the base tightly, giving himself some low, steady strokes down his shaft, gradually working his way more toward the tip with each stroke. Hermione's moans played in his ears, and he could taste her still on his tongue. Thinking of the shape and feel of her perfect tits, he began stroking his full length, gripping himself firmly. He marveled at how rock solid his cock was that night.

A few drips of precum leaked out, and he spread it around his sensitive tip with his thumb. Then Fred quickened his pace, stroking hard and fast and allowing his imagination to run wild. He imagined what it would be like to eat Hermione out and look up her naked body from below as he tasted and teased her sweet pussy with his tongue. He thought of the way her chest would heave, causing her breasts to bounce up and down even as she tried to control herself from grinding too hard against his face. He imagined the warmth of her core as he would slip his fingers inside her, gently stroking in and out as his tongue would dance circles on her clit.

He felt his balls draw up, unable to hold back any longer, and he gave himself a few good, fast strokes over his thick tip. The first stream of milky cum exploded out of him, but he kept pumping his full and considerable length until all his seed was spilled. His knees went weak, and he was barely able to hold keep a tight enough grip and continue through his orgasm. Streams of cum shot wildly out of him as white lights popped behind his eyes, and he couldn't stifle the pleasureful groan that escaped his lips. His cock twitched wildly against his grip, and his last jet of his cum shot out.

Fred slumped forward and braced himself against the table. How long had it been since he last attended to his own body? Either it had been too long, or Hermione was a very inspiring subject. _Definitely both_ , he though. He vanished his mess and had to wait several minutes for his penis to relax enough to fit back into his pants. He snuck back to the Gryffindor common room with a new level of relaxation that somehow perfectly mixed with the persistent spring in his step.


	3. Fourth Year: Apparate

***Dedicated to **Writenotrun on Wattpad** for the wonderful idea of this chapter!***

* * *

 **"With two loud cracks, Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers, had materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room. […]**

 **"'You two passed your Apparation tests then?' asked Harry grumpily.**

 **"'With distinction,' said Fred."**

 **—J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Chapter 4**

* * *

"Come on, Freddy, one more time!"

"George, I'll kill you."

"You can do it. Remember your D's!"

"I'll show you a D."

Hermione had opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom anticipating an empty place to practice, as was part of her usual study routine. Instead, she walked right into an argument between the Weasley twins. Well, George seemed to be enjoying himself, but Fred was practically snarling.

George turned to greet her—the unexpected newcomer—while Fred turned away to hide his scowl.

"Hermione!" George exclaimed with pointed enthusiasm. "What brings you to this lovely corner of the castle?"

"I thought I'd practice a few spells before curfew," she replied, glancing at Fred. "Is everything all right?"

"Don't mind grumpy-pants over there. He's just sour that his younger brother has bested him at spells."

"I said, don't push me today," Fred growled in an undertone to his twin, but not outside Hermione's earshot.

George's smile faltered. "Right," he said awkwardly, eyes shifting between Fred and Hermione. An unreadable expression flitted across his features. "Say, Hermione, how about you help Fred straighten up the classroom. I've got a brunette to catch up with." He shuffled over to Fred, put a hand on his shoulder, then muttered something too softly for Hermione to hear. Fred looked up at his twin, features softened, and nodded. George withdrew, closing the door gingerly.

Hermione stood still at one end of the room; Fred sat down at one of the desks on the opposite side. Not sure if she should approach, she took in the room: the desks and chairs, the books and practice items, the spare quills, the unused cages. Nothing in the room seemed out of place.

"What were you—"

"I'm sorry about—"

They both paused, then Fred chuckled at their synchronized attempts to break the ice. Hermione smiled at him, a crooked sort of knowing smile. She crossed the room, took the desk next to him, and waited for him to speak.

"I'm a bit of a grump," he started over. "George is right. Sorry you had to see that."

"I thought the room was empty," Hermione shrugged. "What were you two doing in here anyway?"

"Apparation practice, and I'm rubbish. George is being ruddy relentless about it." Hermione remembered overhearing that McGonagall had convinced Dumbledore to lift the wards to allow apparation only within her classroom to let Gryffindor practice. Apparently, this type of practice usually happened at set intervals in the Great Hall, but that wasn't possible with so many Triwizard guests.

"And what did _you_ do to _him_ last week?"

"What, that little mishap in Charms? That was nothing!"

Hermione glared. "You know, the whole House was talking about it for days."

Fred held up his hands in mock innocence, but Hermione didn't back down with her stare.

"Okay, fine!" Fred laughed. "I guess I'm not one to talk."

"No, you're not," she said, but she was smiling again. Fred always did that to her. No matter what was going on, as soon as they were alone, her mood lifted. Judging by the smile he was shooting back at her, she had a similar effect on him. What were the odds that Hermione Granger, a young witch with a moral code so strong that it put even the great Harry Potter to shame, would be perfectly matched with a natural-born troublemaker like Fred Weasley? That notion hit her hard, and her smile faltered a bit. Moments alone with Fred were few and precious. How should they be spending them together? Would it always be stolen kisses in the dark, or would they amount to something more? _If this continues, will we have to tell the others?_ That thought scared her for some reason.

Fred was running his fingers through his hair with an anxious look in his eyes. It must be disconcerting to watch her smile for him fade away.

"Hermione…" he trailed off awkwardly.

As if on cue, Hermione stood up and sidled around his desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she perched herself in his lap. His arms instinctively closed around her waist.

"Hermione…" he whispered huskily this time, then kissed her. His lips were warm and eager against hers. She pulled him closer and deepened their kiss. One of his hands traced up her back and wound into her hair. The other slid down her back and cupped the perky roundness of her bum. Her fingers raked through his hair, and she pressed her chest up against his, deepening their kisses yet further. His tongue was bliss, and his welcoming scent filled her nostrils. She was addicted to Fred, and she hoped against hope that he might be just as addicted to her.

A thought popped in her head, and she broke their kiss. "Why couldn't George mess with you today."

"What?" he said through heavy breaths. "Who wants to have the mickey torn out of them?" He kissed her again, tongue caressing hers in the delicious way that she had no doubts only Fred could.

"No," she broke the kiss again. "You told him not to test you _today._ What's different about today?"

"Today?" Fred arched an eyebrow. "Well, today I have a gorgeous witch in my lap insisting on asking me questions instead of feeding me her incredible kisses. It's enough to drive any man mad." He pulled her against him and captured her lips once more. She could feel her arousal start to build with force as blood pounded in her ears. All she could see, feel, and taste was Fred. Her hands roamed his body freely and explored every inch she could reach, eliciting a soft moan from deep in his throat. He redoubled the urgency and passion in their kiss.

All Hermione knew for several long minutes was the glory of being so connected to Fred. Had she known how fully he reciprocated her feelings, her heart would've melted in his hands. Instead, they kissed each other senseless, blissful yet ignorant to the bond growing between them.

When they finally began to slow down and cool off, Fred leaned his forehead against hers. Eyes closed, he said, "It was about you. I heard today that— Well, lets just say I finally heard the rumor that's been going around about you and Krum." He tried to chuckle, but it came out hollow.

"Jealous much?" she teased.

"Yes."

The simplicity of that startled her. She pulled back to look at him, and he met his eyes. He couldn't mask the vulnerability that filled him, though he tried.

"I— It's— I mean, it's not—" she stuttered, then tried again. "No."

"No?" Fred's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Of course not!" She practically shouted.

Fred positively beamed. "I'm an idiot," he laughed.

"Yes," she giggled and pulled him into a tight hug. "You are."

"But I'm your idiot," he whispered in her ear as he held her against him.

She squeezed just a little bit tighter. "My idiot," she whispered back, and Fred could hear the smile in her voice. "Now," Hermione let go and quickly crossed the room. "Get up out of that chair and come over to me, or I won't kiss you again."

Fred scrunched up his nose. "Wha?"

"You heard me."

Fred got up and began to cross the room.

"Ah, ah, no." She chided him. "Use your magic."

Her intent clicked in his mind, and Fred focused all of his efforts on the spot in front of her. It only took him three tries before he spun on the spot and, with a loud pop, appeared a few feet behind Hermione. He was a little off, but was rewarded with a squeak and a rush of her bushy main before her lips crashed into his.

"Again!" she squealed as she ran to a new spot across the room.

Within the hour, Fred could apparate consistently within a foot of his desired location. Hermione repeatedly rewarded him with kisses, then ran off to another corner of the room until Fred stopped her from breaking away. Neither cared that they were now long past curfew.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, George was enjoying a few sweet kisses from a dark-haired sweetheart of his own. After he and Angelina parted ways in the Gryffindor common room, he bounced up the stairs intending to get a few more jibes in at Fred before bed. If his emotional twin had settled down, it'd be a good bit of fun for them both. If not… well, he'd deal with that if it happened.

George swung open the door to the fifth years' dormitory and came face-to-face with an empty bed.

"Freddy?" he whispered, trying not to rouse their other bunk mates.

No reply came.

"Well I'll be," he chuckled, and crossed to his four-poster while starting to pull off his robes. Clearly, someone else had beat him to the punch and was already cheering up his twin in her own way.


	4. Fifth Year: Confringo

**"'Yes, Mr. Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick,' said Umbridge, her smile widening still further as she watched him struggle to comprehend what she had said. 'You _and_ Mr. Weasley here. And I think, to be safe, this young man's twin ought to be stopped too — '"**

 **—J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Chapter 19**

The Room of Requirement was rapidly becoming Hermione's favorite place to practice her spells. She used to steel away into an empty classroom before Professor Umbridge banned students from being in classrooms when no members of staff were present. This was probably because students had taken a liking to leaving dung bombs in her classroom when she was off chasing down Peeves or sending owls to the Minister suggesting new school ordinances. At first, Hermione had raged to Harry and Ron about the horrible affront on their education. Not only were they learning less than nothing in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but now they weren't even able to properly complete their Charms or Transfiguration assignments without being blocked (or worse) by that awful toad. Hermione knew, that once again, she'd have to act.

One evening Hermione was waiting in the Room of Requirement, as it presented itself for the DA meetings, to turn away any members that showed up. Harry cancelled their meeting last minute because of a pop-up Ravenclaw quidditch conflict. As she sat idly practicing her charms, it occurred to her that this room was ideal for practicing all kinds of spells, not just DA practice. She'd used it every night for the remainder of the week and the next. Hermione was getting a knack for asking the room to provide just what she needed to study or research her essays, too. Her latest addition that evening had been a wide table for her books and a very fluffy armchair for extended reading. The number of books available for perusal had rapidly grown as her needs diversified as well. She began to think of it as her own personal library.

Hermione was searching through the shelves to find a source for their latest Charms essay, when the doors to the room flung open and slammed back shut. The crash echoed so loudly that Hermione jumped a full three feet into the air, threw herself behind a nearby table, and drew her wand. She gripped it tightly and leveled it at the lone figure, which had stormed past her and hurtled towards the practice dummies.

" _Confringo_!" A familiar voice boomed, and a dummy across the room exploded into a thousand tiny shards. Hermione's hands were shaking tremendously as she stood up, took three steadying breaths, then stepped out into the open. Fred, the owner of the the voice yelling curses, hexes, and swear words in rapid fire succession, seemed not to have notice her. She cleared her throat loudly in between Fred's shouts, then she tried calling his name to no avail. The reverberating explosions drowned everything out. Several feet behind the raging Fred, Hermione stood helpless, watching, until a few dozen particularly large and pointy shard of wood rocketed in Fred's direction. Two quick hexes had collided on one dummy and, instead of shattering like the others, splintered into a hundred lances that launched out like a deadly, wooden firework.

" _Protego_!" Hermione shrieked, shielding her and Fred from the blow just in time. He whirled around with a wild look in his eyes—wand held aloft and panting.

"Merlin's saggy balls, Hermione! When did you get here?" he demanded.

"About an hour ago," Hermione huffed at his accusatory tone, "and you're welcome for saving your skin!" Fred stared hard at her, then his eyes wandered over her open book bag, the newly added armchair, her mass of books sprawled across the table, and finally met her eyes again. He lowered his wand, took a very deep breath, and smiled as he exhaled a slow hiss through his teeth. The result was rather manic looking at first, but then Fred transformed back to his usual, jovial self.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said lightly. "Just blowing off some steam so I don't really kill someone. Thought I was alone, but lucky I wasn't, eh?"

"You scared me half to death," Hermione scolded, though she couldn't help the amusement that crept into her voice. Now that Fred's anger (and her adrenaline rush) had faded, she felt only the heady excitement that lingered after passing a difficult test.

"A bit of excitement does a body good! What are you up to in here anyways?"

"Just—" Hermione bit her lip, "practicing and studying," she admitted. Fred cocked an eyebrow. "It's that old toad! She's ruining everything about this school that I love!"

"Tell me about it," Fred grimaced.

"First she destroys Defense Against the Dark Arts, then she disbands and prohibits clubs, then she takes away spare classrooms, and before you know it she'll have taken over the whole school!" Hermione didn't realize she was breathing heavily and nearly shrieking. Her cheeks flushed with color as Fred continued to grin.

"You know what? You need something to help you relax, and I've got just the ticket." He added, "Come here," as he guided her to a plush settee that had materialized in one corner of room. She plopped down, and he turned her sideways facing away from him. Then, his hands began to work magic on her body unlike anything she'd ever felt. He began at her shoulders, rubbing small circles, gradually increasing, then reducing again. He pushed aside her unruly curls and massaged the base of her head and down her spine. His fingers deftly sought out the knots in her back and went to work on each, moving with just the right amount of pressure. She resisted the urge to flinch when he found a particularly tender knot and instead focused on the heady pleasure that accompanied the pain as the knot finally released. The warmth from his hands soaked into her skin and soothed her even more. A soft moan escaped her lips. For a moment, Fred's hands froze, then continued tracing down her spine and up the sides of her back.

Softly, slowly, she felt her shirt lift up her back, and Fred's strong hands continued massaging her bare skin. His touch shot electric sparks through her nerves, and she felt a heat begin to pulse between her legs. She reached back and unclasped her bra, and Fred's hands began tracing down her back and up her sides again until they ghosted at the sides of her breasts. She sucked in her breath in anticipation, then leaned back until her body connected with Fred's. He angled them perfectly on the couch, and she was able to relax back against Fred's chest, his arms encircling her. She reached up laced her fingers through his hair with one hand while her other hand stroked one of his arms around her waist. His forearm was firm and muscular, but lean and longer than hers. His skin was surprisingly soft in contrast. He laid there, one leg on either side of her body, allowing her to stroke his forearm with one hand and the nape of his neck with the other for several minutes. Then his yearning grew, and he needed more.

Fred's fingers worked their way under her shirt and began tracing patterns on her flat stomach. She shivered at his touch, but adjusted slightly to encourage him to continue. The sensation made her eyes close and her head roll back as he traced his fingers along the underside of her breasts. Her breathing became heavier as he continued, and when she thought she might scream from anticipation, his palms finally slid up to lightly squeeze and massage her pert peaks. He alternated between caressing their soft skin and playing lightly with her nipples. Hermione's body began to move in response, undulating slowly into his touch as lights began to pop behind her eyes at his ministrations.

Suddenly, Hermione felt Fred's length grow firm and persistent against her back. She moaned and smiled, loving the feeling of him pressed hard against her as he played with her tits. Then his teeth were on her neck biting at her tender flesh, and Hermione called out his name at the unexpected mixture of pleasure and pain. His kisses followed, tracing down her neck and pausing occasionally to allow his tongue to dart along her skin. Without thinking, she began to unbutton her shirt and sat up to cast it aside along with her unclasped bra. Fred moved from behind her and pulled off his own shirt, then he leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. He knelt down to be level with her and softened their kiss. She responded after a few moments, slipping her tongue into his mouth and increasing the pace as she flooded with passion. She scooted forward on the settee and pressed her bare chest against his. Her pebbled nipples ignited with sensations as they traced against his skin. Fred moaned ever so softly into her mouth.

Hermione suddenly broke away, needing to look into his eyes and judge his sincerity. They'd met up several times now in the past year to share unexpected and passionate kisses in secret corners of the castle. It was never planned, but somehow they were just drawn together. Before now, things hand never gone further than kissing and touching over their clothes. She hadn't expected to be ready for more, but meeting the sincerity and tenderness in his eyes, she knew that she was.

Hermione pulled Fred closer again and kissed him deeply, her tongue exploring his mouth and caressing his tongue. His hands cupped her breasts, occasionally running his fingers over her hard nipples. Slightly surprised by her boldness, Hermione reached between Fred's legs to palm his erection. His breath caught his his throats and he thrusted slightly against her hand. Then his hand was tracing up her leg and disappearing beneath her skirt. His fingers were warm against her thigh and ass, and he squeezed her round cheek over her panties as his other hand tweaked her nipple.

Fred suddenly rose, pulling Hermione up with him. He turned her around and leaned them back against the settee again, her naked back to his bare chest with her on top of him. One hand immediately returned to fondle her breasts in turn while the other slipped under her skirt and began to massage her womanly mound over her underwear. It took Fred a bit of exploring to find the right spot, but when he did Hermione gasped aloud. He kept pressure on her clit and worked his fingers in circles while the fingers of his other hand circled her areolas. Unable to resist, he thrust his now-rock-hard member slowly against her back, imagining what it would be like to feel her against him without the layers of his pants and her skirt in the way.

Fred kept a steady pace as he rubbed her clit in circles and started moving faster and her breathing and moaning increased.

"Oh! Yes! Yes!" she began to shout as he tweaked her nipples and bit her neck while keeping the hand between her legs at work. Suddenly she was screaming his name as her back arched deliciously against him. He slowed his hand and squeezed her tit with the other as he rode out the waves of her orgasm. He swelled with pride at making her cum so hard, and he was thankful that she couldn't see his enormous grin as she collapsed against his chest.

A moment later, Hermione began to move against him.

"Wow, that was incredible," she breathed. She turned and kissed Fred hard, then she reached for the buttons on his pants. He broke away.

"Hermione..." There was a question in his voice, and she could tell he was nervous now. She didn't want him to think she was asking for more than she actually was.

"What? Can't I return the favor?" She arched an eyebrow at him, and she felt his dick twitch against her hand. He leaned back and helped her free him from his pants and, at her urging, from his underwear too. She'd never seen a man's penis before in person like this, especially not one so long and hard. She gripped him tentatively, and his eyes rolled back in his head as a vein pulsed down his shaft in her hand. She began pumping him slowly, and he moaned and thrust his hips in time with her movements. His eyes were closed, and she was thankful for that as she learned how to adjust herself to the motion. Soon, his tip was weeping precum.

"Ohh, Hermione, you are the sexiest woman alive," he whispered in her ear. She kissed him, pouring all of her passion into that kiss as she pumped her hand in fast, confident strokes.

"Ohh, faster," he urged her, and she responded immediately. A second later his white cum exploded out of his thick tip onto the couch. Somehow, he had moved just in time to make sure that it didn't shoot up at her. He collapsed forward against her, kissing her through heavy breaths as she gave him a last few strokes, milking out a final stream of cum.

"Merlin, where did you learn to do that?" He breathed, vanishing his cum with his wand before pulling her on top of him. Hermione smiled into his chest. She laid there against him, listening to his heart beat and breathing, feeling secure in his arms, until they both began to drift off to sleep.


	5. Fifth Year: Easter

**"'What was the point, we asked ourselves, of disrupting leisure time.' continued Fred. 'No point at all, we answered ourselves. And of course, we'd have messed up people's studying too. Which would be the very last thing we'd want to do.'**

 **"He gave Hermione a sanctimonious little nod. She looked rather taken aback by his thoughtfulness."**

 **—J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Chapter 29**

It was the last day of Easter break, and every student to a one was outside soaking in the final rays of free sunshine. The morning would bring the return of classes, of homework, and of Umbridge on her warpath.

"C'mon, Hermione," Ron complained. "If you don't come with us now, you'll have lost your last chance as sunshine before O.W.L.s are here. Come have a last bit of fun with us before term begins. I'll bet even the Great Toad isn't working today." Ron was laying across a sofa in the common room while Hermione had her books spread out over a table and her notes stacked carefully in neat rows. Harry looked uneasily between his two friends, but neither seemed to notice.

"O.W.L.s will be here before you know it, Ronald. You've got less than six weeks left, and I know you haven't been following your study plan." Hermione frowned slightly but didn't look up from her work.

Ron had the decency to appear sheepish before a grin spread across his face. "If you come out with us, I promise I'll study tonight for two solid hours."

"Nice try, but no. You're just going to go fly around the quidditch pitch while Harry mopes and gives you pointers from the ground. That would leave me studying in the stands, and I'm much more comfortable here."

"That's not true," Ron began, but Harry shot him a sharp look. "Okay, okay. Point taken. We'll see you at dinner then?" Ron sloughed off the couch and straightened his jumper.

Hermione nodded and waved the boys away. Ron took off towards the portrait hole, but Harry lingered back.

"You're sure about this, Hermione? You'll be okay on your own?"

Hermione finally looked up from her notes and met her friend's eyes. "Honestly, Harry," she smiled, "you boys have fun. It's not every day you can actually convince Ron to think optimistically about quidditch anymore. But I want you both studying tonight."

Harry grinned. "We promise. See you later, and don't forget to eat lunch!"

"Yes, all right," she sighed, but a smile still ghosted her lips.

Harry ran off after Ron, and Hermione was left alone in peace. In truth, she'd been using studying this year as a comfort more than her usual habit or—she wasn't ashamed to admit—obsession. She'd nearly exploded on friends, classmates, and even some unsuspecting third years while on Prefect duty one time. Her tensions were on overdrive with the exams coming and with Umbridge doing everything she could to ruin their lives. The DA meetings were a good outlet, but those had stopped over break and couldn't be held consistently to begin with for fear of being caught. Thus, she studied.

Hermione was alone in the common room with her books and her notes, completely in her element. She filled her mind with theories, facts, and dates. The more she memorized, the more she felt her mind stretch and push itself to its limits. The feeling was glorious and could only be topped by a chance to do some practical application. A couple of hours easily slipped by, and before long Hermione's stomach began to growl.

A plat dropped in front of her laden with beans and cheese on toast. She looked up. Fred grinned down at her, the corners of his mouth turned up suspiciously. She stared at him for several long moments.

"Okay, I give. What do you want my help with?" she droned.

Fred gasped in mock dismay. "Moi? Bribe my princess with beans and toast? I would never!" He crossed his arms and threw his nose in the air with a spectacular huff.

Hermione burst into giggles. "Pff, since when am I a princess? Thank you, really, but what is it you need? You said it's 'business as usual' for you tomorrow, so that means I need to get as much work done today while it's still quiet."

"My gift was unconditional," Fred turned sincere. "Both of them," he pointed to the toast, "but you're lucky George agreed to my reasoning so easily about the leisure time. Why don't you take a break? We could enjoy some leisure time of our own." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione felt a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Oh, erm, I… I really should… I mean I suppose—" She cut off as Fred suddenly leaned across the table and held her gaze just a few inches from her face. Her eyes automatically fall to his lips and she unconsciously licked her own.

"Did you know that girls are allowed into boys' rooms here?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Yes," she breathed back, "it's in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Maybe we could take this plate up to my room then and… relax?"

Hermione was surprised to see a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Did he worry she might reject him? "Why, Fred," she chuckled. "I do believe you're trying to seduce me." She tilted her head up towards him so their lips lined up perfectly. Fred's eyes darted around the common room, then he kissed her slowly, teasingly, practically begging her to respond to him with his lips and tongue. After a long minute, she picked up her plate and waived her wand. Her notes and books stacked themselves in one tall pile beside her bag.

Fred's eyes twinkled, and he took Hermione's free hand. The way up the spiral staircase to the boys' dormitory took ages, but the second the door clicked closed behind them, time sped up in a flurry. The plate was discarded on a nightstand and Fred's fingers were lost in Hermione's hair. Their tongues caressed each other's, and Hermione's hands wandered the length of Fred's muscular back. The next thing she registered, she was laying on Fred's bed with him atop her and her legs wound enticingly around his pelvis. Their kisses were urgent, tempestuous, and strayed from their lips to down their necks in turn.

Fred was biting lightly against Hermione's neck, eliciting the most delicious moans from her, when he tore away and ripped off his shirt, throwing it across the room. He returned instantly to her neck and worked his way back up to claim her lips. She pushed him away and sat up enough to tear off her own shirt. Fred stopped to admire the sight before him. He'd seen Hermione topless before, true, but the sight of her in this simple, powder blue bra still took his breath away. He stuttered for only a moment, then desire overtook him. He kissed his way down her clavicle and over her perky chest to the dip between her breasts. Then, he carefully nudged down her right bra cup and took her pebbled nipple in his mouth. He flicked his tongue, and Hermione gasped. He continued licking and sucking lightly until Hermione thought she would go crazy from need. Following only her instincts, she squeezed his ass and pressed him down onto her even as she thrust her hips up. She was rewarded with an incredible sensation of friction and Fred's hard cock ran right over her slit through their clothes. Fred moaned, and Hermione rocked her hips against his length again.

The couple continued like that, lips locked and hips thrusting in turn. The feeling was so good that somewhere in the back of Hermione's mind, a warning bell went off. She hadn't taken things too far yet, but she easily could. The pleasure was too great to resist, but Hermione's clit was becoming too sensitive from the unyielding friction of the zippers on their pants. Fred must've been thinking the same thing, because he suddenly pulled away and was stripping off his excess layer, so Hermione did the same.

Again, Fred paused to take in the incredible sight of this sexy woman in his bed, naked except for her bra, which had been pulled fully down to give him access to her breasts, and a pair of soaking panties. She looked back at him, raking her eyes over his chest and arms and resting them on his fully erect cock that was straining against the fabric of his boxers. She licked her lips, and Fred's resolve was gone. He was atop her again in an instant, sucking her tits and thrusting against her core. She was moaning endlessly and pushing him harder and harder against her, rocking her hips in perfect opposition to him.

"On my gods, Fred," she gasped. "I need you. I need you like I've never needed anything before." He heard the fear in her voice and thanked Merlin for the little bit of sobriety it gave him.

"I can barely control myself around you," He whispered, his voice husky and grating.

"I'm the same," she panted. With enormous effort, they pulled themselves apart, both still breathing heavily. Hermione bit her lip. "What if we…" she trailed off.

Somehow, Fred knew what she was suggesting. He pulled off his boxers and gripped his length, looking up at her. His eyes were trying to hide their uncertainty, but she could read his question. _Am I doing what you want?_

Hermione nodded and stripped off her bra and panties as well. Both were upright on their knees on the bed, and Hermione carefully moved close enough to touch him with one hand, but not close enough for their bodies to touch. She reached out and caressed his chest, then slipped her other hand between her legs.

Fred grinned. "You really are the sexiest, most incredible witch alive." He pumped up his shaft in one long stroke. With his free hand, he reached out and cupped Hermione's tit, grazing his fingers over her nipple.

"You're the sexiest wizard I've ever met," she replied and began to run her fingers in circles over her clit. "I love the way you touch yourself."

Fred's dick twitched in his hand, and he stroked himself faster. "I love tweaking your nipples and hearing you moan."

Hermione began to move her fingers in faster, firmer circles and let out a small cry as Fred pinched one nipple, then the other. "I love the way your tongue feels on my body. I want it all over me."

"Even in that sweet quim of yours?"

"Especially there," she moaned.

Fred couldn't help but moan too. He was pumping his length fast and hard, squeezing extra at the tip. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

She must've sensed he was beyond words, so she continued. "I want to run my tongue over your body too. I want to lick your delicious cock and feel you in my mouth."

 _Fuck, she's too hot._ Fred eased up on himself, not wanting to blow too soon, and watched her grind against her own hand, tits bouncing, eyes on his dick, and her lips glistening. Was she getting off on thinking about blowing him? An idea popped in Fred's mind, and he went for it. He leaned closer to her, bending over until he could capture a tit in his mount again. His fingers on his free hand reached for her, but she froze the second she felt his hand touch hers, stopping her ministrations.

"Keep going," he whispered against her skin. His cool breath on her nipple made her shudder with excitement. "Let me help." He felt her legs part wider and her hand start moving again. His fingers crept up her thigh to her entrance, and slowly he inserted one finger inside her slick core.

Hermione moaned and instantly began moving her hips, encouraging him to thrust his finger in and out. Soon, a second finger joined the first, and Hermione was practically screaming in pleasure. Fred knew it was time. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the sensitive tip while thrusting his fingers into her. Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair, holding his head against her tit. She bounced up and down against his hand urgently and worked her fingers in furious circles against her clit. Fred pumped himself fast and hard, focusing mostly on his tip that was dripping with precum, and occasionally giving himself longer, full strokes. They continued, pumping, thrusting, sucking, and rubbing fast and hard until Hermione fell against Fred, her whole body shaking as she screamed out obscenities. Her walls spasmed around his fingers, and Fred exploded at the same time in thick, white streams, hitting Hermione's leg as well as his bedsheets in the tussle.

The pair stayed there, on their knees still but half collapsed on each other as they finished themselves off and rode out their orgasms. Finally, Fred carefully pulled his fingers out of Hermione's warmth. They both fell back against the bed in a heap.

Fred pulled Hermione into him, wrapping his arms tenderly around her slight frame. _Shit_ , he thought to himself. _This was supposed to be just about release, but I'm falling for her._ The thought terrified him, but he continued to hold her close. In that moment, he never wanted to let her go.

The silencing charm on the door wore off, but there was no need to worry. Not a soul had entered the Gryffindor common room to disturb the couple as the held each other, both too uncertain to speak, but too contented to let go. Hermione breathed in Fred's scent as he breathed in her own. The smiles they hid from each other were genuine: marks of the budding feelings between them that both were unknowingly cherishing and encouraging to grow. For at least the rest of the day, all would be right in their little world.


	6. Sixth Year: Poison

**The Fat Lady was snoozing and not pleased to be woken, but swung forward grumpily to allow them to clamber into the mercifully peaceful and empty common room. It did not seem that people knew about Ron yet; Harry was very relieved: He had been interrogated enough that day. Hermione bade him good night and set off for the girls' dormitory.**

 **—J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Chapter 19**

The best part about having a reputation for following the rules was that no one ever suspected Hermione of plotting anything. After she and Harry parted ways to their respective dormitories, she had only to loiter in the girls' staircase a few minutes for the common room to empty. She snuggled into an armchair in the corner and let her mind wander while she waited. Her meet up with Fred that afternoon replayed in her mind.

"It's him, isn't it?" Fred had asked her with enough resignation to shatter Hermione's heart. He had manage to get away from his family for a few minutes and had pulled her into one of many hidden alcoves that speckled the castle.

"Look, Hermione," Fred had went on, "it's okay. This, what we have— I mean, whatever it is we're doing here—" But the rest of Fred's words had been engulfed by Hermione lips. Hardly believing her daring and without fully registering what she was doing, she had pushed herself up on her tiptoes, laced her fingers into Fred's hair at the nape of his neck, and pulled him in. She had kissed him hard with a desperate fervor. Though Hermione had surprised herself, Fred had not seemed caught off guard by her kiss. Rather, he had wrapped his arms around her almost instinctively, cradling her body close to his. Warmth had radiated between them as Fred sighed into their kiss.

A minute later they had pulled apart, and the familiar grave expressions that had permeated the day slid back onto their faces. After all, Ron had just been poisoned, and practical realities like the distance between them, the very different circles of their lives, and the reactions of George, Ron, and Harry were they to be discovered bombarded them.

"There's nothing with Ron," Hermione had said at last, breaking the thickening silence. "Sometimes I think there should be, or there might be, then nothing happens. It's not like with you. I've never—er, you know—at all, with Ron." Fred had grinned, and Hermione recalled the glint in his eyes. Was it triumph?

Before she could think on it more, the portrait hole swung open, bringing her back to the present as it allowed Fred to clamber in. He was tall, though not quite as tall as Ron, and cut an impressive figure in his dragonhide suit. They stared at each other, and Hermione wondered if Fred felt as nervous as she did at that moment. Whenever they got together, it was usually by chance. It wasn't their style to plan a clandestine meeting by the fire. The inviting comfort of the room, the dim lighting, and the unusual intimacy of having the entire room to themselves struck Hermione. She felt her cheeks redden. Fred cleared his throat.

"This is a bit awkward," he tried to laugh. "It's weird being back in here. Seems like longer than a year since we left. Everything's changed so much."

Hermione smiled faintly.

"You're as gorgeous as ever," Fred said as he crossed the room, tossed aside his blazer, and sank onto a couch facing the fire. He didn't look at her as he spoke. It could've been a trick of the light, but Hermione thought she saw the color rise in his cheeks. She moved from her tucked-away armchair to sit next to him. "I think about you, did you know that?" he said.

Hermione didn't know how to respond to this, so she remained silent.

"I mean, not all the time," Fred rambled on, "cause we're so busy with the shop and production and inventing and marketing. Sometimes we're so busy I forget to eat. It's things like that I miss about home, or even about being here." A grin stole over his face. "You remember that night in the kitchens? And the night before when we didn't quite make it to the kitchens?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile as Fred smirked impishly. "Life seemed so much easier back then," she said quietly. Fred paused, and she knew he was appraising her. She wondered if he was regretting coming there to meet her. And then it hit her, the weight of their secrecy buckling her courage as she looked into Fred's now hopeful eyes. She couldn't bear admitting to herself how foolish she had been, so instead she stared at the flames flickering in the hearth. Here was Fred devoting his time and his thoughts to her. She had no idea if he'd seen any other girls in the past year, and it didn't even matter to her at all. Yet for the past weeks, months even, she'd been stewing over Ron dating another girl, when nothing real had ever truly happened between them. For one of the first times in her life, Hermione Granger felt stupid. The passionate, intelligent, funny, driven, and handsome Fred was right there before her eyes, but she'd been practically obsessing over a boy who infuriated her beyond belief, never showed her any flattering attention unless he wanted to copy her homework, and never once suggested that he thought of her as more than a friend. She wasn't sure, in her deepest, most honest thoughts, why she allowed Ron to affect her, but she was certain of what she felt when she was with Fred.

As if on queue, Fred's fingers grazed her cheek as he tucked a strand of Hermione's bushy curls behind her ear. She smiled apologetically at him, and his smile in return sent warmth through her chest. She knew she'd been silent for too long, and it was probably making him worry.

"A lot's happened today. We can just sit here, if you like. I've got some stories from the shop that could make you choke on your pumpkin juice," Fred said, and Hermione felt her cheeks flush. There again was the consideration she knew only with Fred. For the second time that day, she pulled Fred's lips to hers and kissed him fiercely. He responded to her immediately, tangling one hand into her hair as the other traced up her arm. His thumb ghosted up the side of her breast through her shirt, and every muscle in Hermione's body contracted in anticipation. Their kiss deepened and Hermione's tongue flicked playfully against Fred's. She reached out and allowed her hands to explore the taught muscles in his arms and chest over his clothes. His hands were running the length of her back and sides, stopping just shy of her most enticing curves. She has every intention of encouraging Fred to explore her body further, but she was content with a slower pace to start.

They continued, kissing with gradually mounting intensity, but feeling only the chaste areas of each other's body for several intoxicating minutes. Finally, Hermione tried to pull Fred in closer, and he immediately scooped her up by the ass and moved her on top of him as he lay back onto the couch, their lips never parting. He was breathing heavily now and squeezing the perfect firmness of her tight ass, then tracing his hands up her back to caress her skin beneath her shirt. Hermione began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. As soon as he had touched her skin, she knew she needed to be able to run her hands freely over his. She kissed down his jawline and nipped at the hollow in his neck as she worked his buttons, and Fred sighed out a quiet moan. When she unclasped the last button, he kissed her again urgently, then quickly sat them upright so he could discard his shirt altogether.

Next, he tugged at the end of her shirt, and she quickly lifted her arms so he could pull it all the way off. In a second, her shirt lay discarded by his, and Fred was palming Hermione's full breasts through her bra as he lowered her back on top of him. He massaged her tits lightly, then kept his hands moving over the rest of her body as his tongue licked at her lips and darted into her mouth. A moan escaped Hermione's lips, and as she repositioned her hips slightly, she became aware of how wet she was. At this movement, one of Fred's hands returned to her ass and pressed her hips deliciously against him. She could feel his hardness press between her legs through their clothes, and she instinctively ground her hips into him. The sensation that blossomed through her was so incredible that she broke their kiss and moaned more loudly. Fred grabbed his wand, cast a _Muffliato_ towards both stairways, then began trailing nips down Hermione's neck as he thrusted his hips upward against her gently. Each touch and movement sent electricity coursing through her body.

In that instant, Hermione knew she wanted more. She reached back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall down her arms onto Fred's heaving chest. She met his eyes, and she could tell he was restraining himself from taking control and pushing her too quickly. She sat up, tossed aside her bra, and pulled him to a sitting position while keeping her legs wrapped around him. He kissed her hard, then trailed his kisses down her neck and over her chest. He glanced up at her and held her gaze as he slowly kissed down the firm mound of her breast until his lips met her left nipple. He kissed it, sucking slightly, then took it in his mouth and flicked his tongue over the hard nub. Hermione's mind exploded, and she grabbed at the back of his head with one hand, pushing his face harder against her tit as her other hand clawed at his back.

Fred suddenly snapped into motion. In one swift movement he flipped their position so he was atop her, but somehow he'd managed to prop her against a mound of soft pillows she hadn't realized were there, then his lips were all over her body, nipping at her neck and collar bone, then biting playfully at her side, then flicking deliciously over each of her nipples in turn. She moaned loudly as her mind swam in ecstasy. His hands were every bit as active as his lips and tongue, caressing the curve of her breasts, then squeezing and massaging, then tweaking her hard nipples, then tracing down her stomach and pressing into the hollow of her hips. Everything Fred did seemed to make her cry out with more and more pleasure until she lost herself completely.

Hermione pulled Fred down, and his lips came crashing onto hers as he thrusted against her. Even through their pants, the feeling of his rock-hard length against her tender spot made her quake with waves of mounting intensity. His pace quickened, and she matched her movements to counter his perfectly. Hermione could only keep this up for what seemed like seconds before her mind was reeling as orgasmic spasms rocked her whole body. She was practically screaming his name as she scratched down his back, completely losing track of herself. She felt Fred continue to thrust several more times until his whole body tightened and he groaned against her skin. They both collapsed into each other's arms.

Hermione suddenly felt self-conscious. Was it normal to cum like she had without ever taking off all her clothes? Did Fred cum, too? He must have sensed her tension, because he looked up at her, grinned in a comforting way, then kissed her so that she felt his tenderness pour into her through his lips. "Merlin's beard, you are so hot," he whispered. They laid there in each other's arms for a while longer, then tiredly collected their clothes.

"I told George not to wait up. I wonder what he thinks I'm up to," Fred chuckled as he buttoned his last button and gathered up his coat.

"He probably thinks you're out with some slag, working out your frustrations," Hermione teased.

"Oi! I do just fine working out my frustrations on my own, thank you!" Fred winked, and Hermione snorted.

"When will I see you next?" she asked, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Godric, let it be soon," he replied, and kissed her one last time before they said their goodnights. Upstairs, Hermione changed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	7. Seventh Year: The Burrow

Hermione looked out the window of Fred and George's bedroom at the Burrow. She and Ginny were sharing the room since Mrs. Weasley had given up her room to Fleur Delacour—or Flem, as Ginny called her. From this vantage point, Hermione could see the garden that was chock full of gnomes, the chicken coup where Mr. Weasley hid his more questionable Muggle finds from Mrs. Weasley, and the broomstick shed that housed a half dozen old, rickety broomsticks that the Weasley children somehow managed to keep functional enough to play aggressive games of quidditch. She relished the familiar sights and the few comforts she had left.

Soon Hermione, Harry, and Ron would set of off in search of Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes instead of completing their last year at Hogwarts. What's more, she had modified her parents memories after spending her first few weeks of the summer with them. She then apparated to the Burrow and decided that tears were of no use to her. Her parents were safe and blissfully ignorant in Australia, and she was surrounded by friends that were as good as family to her. Still, an empty feeling crept over her. Maybe it was because she was alone at the Burrow just then, which was a very rare occurrence for anyone at the Weasley home. Mrs. Weasley had demanded that everyone accompany her and Fleur to the various wedding vendors and stores on their numerous lists of wedding tasks to be done. Hermione, having just arrived, was able to stay back and rest.

The other Weasleys, accompanied by future Weasley, Fleur, departed by floo ten minutes ago and weren't expected back for several hours. She had the entire place to herself and her thoughts, though she found herself drawn to gaze out the window. Perhaps this is what adults had always meant when they said they needed time to decompress.

"Hermione?" came a familiar voice followed by a creek of the bedroom door. Hermione jumped, even though she knew the speaker immediately. A little rush of heat permeated her body.

"Fred!" She tried to sound cheerful, but she knew her voice was too hollow.

"You all right?" Fred asked her. His tone was relaxed, but his eyes were searching her face. Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes, yes, just not used to being on my own, I guess."

"I know exactly what you mean. George is at the store, by the way." Hermione was looking over his shoulder as if expecting the other Weasley twin to pop in at any moment. "I just came by to grab a few things from the room. We keep a lot of our test products hidden in here, lest they fall into the wrong hands." Fred winked at her. "Don't tell Ron that, though!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," chucked Hermione. Silence lapsed between them, and Fred stared at her with a question hovering behind his eyes. Hermione figured he was debating whether or not to press her further about her obviously sullen mood. She wouldn't mind telling Fred about it, even though she hadn't yet told Ginny or Ron, or of course Harry who wouldn't even arrive for a couple more weeks. Fred grinned broadly, coming to a decision.

"Hermione, you are in for a treat," he announced. "I know exactly what you need right now. A stiff drink and some good company." He waived his wand, and a bottle of firewhiskey with two glasses came zooming into the room and crashed onto his nightstand. "As it just so happens," he continued, "I am excellent company."

He sat down on his bed, poured out two small glasses—more in his glass than hers—and held one out to Hermione.

"Come on," he said as she stood unmoving by the window. "It's enough to warm that cute nose of yours, but not enough to get you hammered." He winked at her again.

"Oh, okay, give it here," Hermione said as she crossed the room, took the glass, and sat down on the bed next to Fred.

"To good spirits!" Fred tapped his glass against Hermione's and took a healthy swig. Hermione sipped from her glass, and a flaming heat tingled its way down her throat. She felt a knot in one of her shoulders start to relax.

"Now, tell me what that prat of a brother of mine did this time." Fred said with a crooked smile. Fred and George to most people were an inseparable pair, but Hermione saw them differently. This was not the first time that Hermione and Fred had found themselves chatting together apart from everyone else. Over the years, the two somehow managed to both be in the same place at the same time whenever they needed it most. They didn't necessarily talk for long periods of time when they chanced upon each other alone, but it was enough for Hermione to feel utterly comfortable with Fred.

"Oh, don't be silly," she waved her had at the notion of Ron causing her mood. Ron could certainly piss her off, but his antics never induced this variant of sullen. "Ron hasn't done anything, and at any rate I've only just arrived."

"Ah, and Mum's got you locked up in our old room already?"

"Sort of. I think Ginny mostly hides up here to get away from Fleur and your mum. They've basically taken over the house." A knowing look filled Fred's eyes, and he nodded solemnly. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley had been at each other's throats in the most passive aggressively polite ways possible for weeks.

"I'm actually surprised they're both still alive," Fred remarked. "What's giving you a long face if it isn't Ron, then? Can't be just Flem. You sure it's not a little lovers' spat?"

Hermione's eyes widened, then she burst out laughing. "Ron isn't my lover!" she shrieked.

"What?" Hermione could've sworn Fred's eyes lit up a smidge. "You're not an item? In that case, George owes me five galleons."

"You put a bet on us!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course! And don't worry, I never thought you'd stoop that low. I've got more faith in you than that." He doffed an imaginary hat in her direction.

"You know, there are times I wonder if Ron is wanting more, but I just don't feel anything there. I used to think I might, but in the end I think I was just lonely." Fred grinned and nodded, as if to say 'I knew it!' Hermione took another sip of the burning liquor and rolled it over her tongue. She needed to be honest with Fred, with someone, she knew. "My parents," she said at last. Realization flooded Fred's face and posture. He knew exactly what Hermione's plans were to protect her parents. It was the last thing they talked about before the summer holiday began.

He leaned toward Hermione ever so slightly. "You did it, then?"

Hermione nodded once.

"Right," he said, pouring a bit more firewiskey into both of their glasses. "Let's do something ridiculous and stupid, and forget all about the real world for a bit. Any suggestions?" He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but grin back. Fred's smile was infectious.

"Isn't George waiting on you?" she asked trying to be responsible, but the gleam in her eyes betrayed her.

"Nah, he'll be fine on his own for a while. Plus, he knew coming here might mean getting roped into wedding chores. Only reason I'm here instead of him is cause I drew the short wand." They both laughed.

"Well then, what do you suggest, my Master of Fun?"

Fred put a finger to his lips, scanning around the room, then looking Hermione up and down.

"Squib Match," he decided, and accioed a deck of wizard cards. Squib Match was children's game almost exactly like the Muggle game Go Fish, except you held more cards in your hand to start and played with wizard cards, which randomly altered themselves causing potentially fantastic or disastrous results if your hand changed itself at just the right time.

Hermione laughed at this. "All right, Squib Match it is." She hopped up on the bed and sat cross legged at one end, drink in her lap and waiting for Fred to deal.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he tutted at her. "I wasn't done yet. Squib Match where you have to take off a piece of clothing with each Squib guess."

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat, and Fred gave her an appropriately Fred-like wicked smile. Truth be told, Hermione had no problems telling Fred and George apart. Looking at Fred made her whole body tingle, whereas looking at George gave her the same warm feeling she might get when looking at Harry or Ginny—tingle-free. It may have been the firewiskey talking, but Hermione found herself saying, "You're on!" She knew she wasn't drunk, but a new sense of courage had washed over her. Maybe this was just her normal Gryffindor courage, and she was putting too much stock in the supposed effects of alcohol. Either way, she didn't care.

Fred's smile faltered a tiny bit, then recovered, and he dealt out their hands.

"Ladies first," he beamed with mock politeness.

"Fours," Hermione said, and Fred immediately handed her a card. Hermione laid them down in front of her, and tapped the cards twice.

"Kings," Fred guessed and lost himself a sock.

"Fives," Hermione earned another pair.

"Twos," Fred won his first pair.

In five minutes, they were both sockless, Hermione had discarded a hair tie and her jumper, and Fred was naked to the waste.

"Sevens," Hermione guessed, and Fred's eyes darkened.

"Squib," he said heavily, and the air between them thickened. A Jack wiggled in Hermione's hand and transformed into a Queen. Hermione was in quite the predicament. She hadn't worn a belt that day, so she had to either lose her shirt or her pants. She took a good swig of firewiskey, relishing the warmth that flushed to her cheeks, set down her hand of wizard cards, and whisked her shirt over her head before her mind was able to start thinking. Fred's eyes raked over her body, and he licked his lips lightly. Hermione picked up her cards again, and stared at Fred patiently. She tried to keep her expression cool and collected even though her mind was exploding with uncertainty. 'Keep it together,' she told herself.

Fred kept drinking in her skin with his gaze. "Like something you see?" she asked him with a playful smile. She didn't know what changed at that exact moment, but looking at him devouring her with his eyes, her head was suddenly clear and her fear was gone. Instead, a twinge of excitement and anticipation welled up inside of her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Fred as he licked his lips again. "My turn again?" she asked, her voice dancing. "Sevens," she whispered huskily. Without waiting for his reply, she laid down her cards and unhooked the back of her bra, but didn't pull the straps off of her shoulders. The fabric loosened around her breasts, and she looked up at Fred through her long, dark lashes, waiting. Something in him finally snapped, and he scooped the cars off the bed as he moved closer to her. Experimentally, he ran his fingertips up her left arm until they slipped under the loose strap on her shoulder. He did the same with his other hand, then slowly drew her bra down her arms and tossed it lightly on the floor.

Hermione's breasts were firm and supple, and her small, pink nipples were hard and attentive. Fred cupped one breast with his palm and wrapped his other hand around the small of her back, scooting her closer to him. His hand left her breast, and his fingertips slid slowly up her sternum and neck to trace lightly over her cheek. Then, he closed his eyes and touched his lips to hers. The touch was so delicate, so hesitant, that she barely felt it, but it still sent shivers down her spine. Fred, with his arm wrapped around her, could feel the shutter as well. His eyes darkened another shade, and his lips now kissed her firmly.

Hermione responded with urgent kisses of her own and tracked her fingers up his firm chest. She snaked her fingers through his hair and held his face closer to hers. In an instant, their kisses turned fierce, and Hermione wrapped her legs around Fred, scooting into his lap and pressing their bare chests together. She felt his hard length press up against her, and shivers ran up her body. His tongue darted into her mouth, and Hermione's mind filled with pleasure. She let their tongues meet again and again, stroking flecks of lightning through her core. His touch, like his tongue, was delicate but confident. She could tell he was keeping his control for her benefit, not wanting to assume or press her too far. He couldn't possibly know that she was his already. She hadn't even known for herself until their lips met.

Fred's hands were running up and down her back, and then she felt soft kisses pressed down the side of her neck, leaving scorch marks in their wake. He bit down lightly in the crook of her neck, and his grip tightened as Hermione's whole body trembled. He eased up and ran his hands up her soft stomach to caress her breasts with his long, slender fingers. A sigh escaped Hermione's lips as his fingers played lightly with her nipples. Fred sponged kisses down her chest and took one of her nipples in his mouth. His tongue flicked over the hard tip, and Hermione felt her muscles under her core clench with pleasure. Her head tilted back, and she moaned as she tightened her grip around his shoulders.

Still teasing her nipple with his tongue, Fred reached down between them and pressed his fingertips in between her legs. She had dressed for comfort today, and he was able to find her firm bud quickly through her soft leggings. His middle fingertip traced small circles over her bud, and spasms of pleasure shot through Hermione's chest and legs. She spread her legs apart more, giving him better access to her clit. She clawed at his back and was suddenly desperate to rip off his jeans. As if he sensed her thoughts, he lifted her easily and laid her on her back. His jeans were off in a flash, and Hermione began pulling off her leggings. Fred whisked them over the last bit of her calves and ankles and discarded them where they fell at the end of his bed.

With heaving chests, they both paused to enjoy the sight of each other's nearly naked form. Fred's eyes held an intensity that Hermione had never seen before, which turned her on even more, if that were possible. His long, lean muscles were taught with anticipation, and his long, hard cock was bulging tight against his knickers. Hermione was overcome with the urge to wrap her fingers and her lips around it. Fred traced his hands up her shapely legs. He paused to dig his thumbs into the gaps between her thighs and hips causing Hermione's mind to explode and her body to writhe against him. He continued up the sides of her flat stomach and paused playfully at the sides of her breasts.

Her breath was hot and heavy as she reached for him, but his lips were already crashing onto hers. They were gone before she could register the change, and his hands were again tweaking her nipples and massaging the firm peaks of her breasts. Suddenly, his hands were tracing down her stomach and his tongue and teeth were raking her nipples in turn. Hermione didn't think it possible to feel so good, and she relished each movement with utter delight. Fred kept moving down her body, causing continually new and incredible sensations. He was trailing kisses and small bites down her stomach and sides when his fingers hooked the top of her knickers and slowly slid them down her legs. She kicked them off without a thought, as Fred's tongue darted over her abdomen. His fingers touched her soft, wet sex, and he let out a hot moan against her skin. He slid two long fingers into her slowly, tantalizingly, and his thumb met her clit again and again as he slipped farther in and back out. Hermione gripped the bedsheets and held back a scream, then his teeth grazed one nipple again while Fred's free hand worked the other, and she was crying out his name. He kept pace with his hand, quickening as he felt Hermione grind her hips more and more urgently. He trailed bites up her neck and flicked his tongue into her ear.

"You are so fucking incredible," he whispered, and Hermione let her mind slip into bliss. An intense wave of electricity rocked her whole body and exploded out of her. She lost track of everything and had no idea that she'd slammed her body against Fred's, clenched her teeth into his shoulder as her fingernails dug into his back, or that she'd let out a muffled scream of ecstasy against his skin. Fred's cock hardened impossibly in response to her, and when she relaxed her grip on him after several long moments, he slid his fingers out of her and held her close, arms wrapped around her protectively. He kissed her with a fire built of his love and affection, and poured all of his emotion into her through it. To his absolute wonder, he felt Hermione respond in kind.

Hermione's brain began to wake up in new and exciting ways. She slid her hands down the smooth skin of Fred's quidditch-toned chest and pulled down the tops of his knickers. He was so hard that they got stuck on his length, but Fred slipped them off quickly. He pressed his hips forward, and his hard tip slipped through her wetness, but didn't enter her yet. He kissed her deeply as he teased her clit and the soft folds of her sex with his tip and length, and they both moaned into each other's mouth.

Hermione pulled back, knowing she'd need to keep her focus if she wanted to have her way with him. She rolled over, pushing him firmly down onto his back. She kissed him once, biting at his lip while gripping his girth in her hand and pumping him up and down. She felt the muscles in his body contract and heard his silent moan. He tangled his fingers into the curls of her hair with one hand while the other played with her breasts. She suppressed the blossoms of pleasure that his touch created, and focused entirely on him instead. Hermione slid her way down his body, letting her clit press experimentally on different places as she trailed her way down. On impulse, she took Fred's cock between her breasts and he immediately pressed them together, wedging his hardness between them. She bounced up and down while caressing his balls, letting the pressure of her breasts bring him closer and closer to bursting. Fred's head rolled back, lost in his own pleasure though his grip on her tits stayed.

After giving him a few more pumps with her firm breasts, thrilling at the unexpected way her nipples bounced against his fingers, she took his hands and slid each of his fingers in and out of her mouth, one at a time. She took her time, flicking her tongue occasionally, all the while giving his length firm but slow caresses with her free hand. When the last pinky slid off her tongue, she locked eyes with him and lowered her mouth to his throbbing cock. She licked the tip and the shaft, tasting each glorious inch of him. Her tongue flicked over his tip in delicious swirls, and Fred closed his eyes and moned in ecstasy, but Hermione persisted, taking all of him in her mouth again and again until he pulled her away, ready to explode.

Fred flipped her onto her back and spread her legs. Apparently, he wanted to return the favor in kind. He raised an eyebrow at her, then he licked light lines and swirls on her inner thigh with his tongue. Hermione bit her lip with anticipation. Finally, when Hermione thought she might scream from frustration, she felt Fred's wet, warm tongue circle her clit. He licked and sucked her hard spot again and again and again, then dipped his tongue into her opening before returning to her bud and repeating. Her thighs shook as she lost all control, and Fred slipped a single finger inside her as his tongue continued. She climaxed over and over under the magic of his tongue, and when she could take no more, she pulled him up and kissed him deeply. They both tasted like sex, making Hermione moan once more into his mouth.

Fred flipped them again in the bed and let Hermione straddle him. He held his member steady for her, and when she was ready, she lowered herself onto his tip. She toyed with it inside her, letting the tip slip in and out, in and out. Fred kept his hips still and let her lead with full control of the motion while he played with her nipples and ran his hands over every inch of her chest and back. Soon, she was taking his full length inside her, and he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, willing himself to hold back for her. Her moans were becoming more persistent, and he allowed his hips to thrust up in perfect opposition to her until she screamed out his name over and over and was falling around him in a tumble of soft skin and curls.

Fred eased Hermione back down onto the mattress and kissed her until she had regained control. Then he slid his still throbbing length slowly inside her, and she began to moan again. He continued in and out slowly, tweaking a nipple with one hand, then gradually increased his pace. He thrust deeper and deeper, and Hermione rocked her hips against him and pulled him deeper still with each thrust. His pace quickened to until he was slamming into her repeatedly as she screamed out again in climax, but he held on a moment longer, lengthening her orgasm past what she thought she could physically and mentally handle. Finally, he brought himself to his own release, moaning her name with inexplicable pleasure. They collapsed in each other's arms, and the beautiful scent of her filled his lungs. Her breathing was still erratic, and when he lightly touched her bud again, she called out with delight, and her body quaked with her orgasmic aftershocks until she closed her legs, completely spent.

The two lovers held each other in silence, their eyes closed and foreheads resting together, and neither one daring to move and break this magical spell. After what could've been minutes or hours, Hermione broke the silence.

"Fred—"

"Don't," he interrupted her. She looked at him with her beautiful, brown eyes. "Hermione, I know what's going to happen. I know you're leaving with Harry. I know it's a war you have to help stop."

"I'm so sorry, Fred."

"Don't be. I knew this before, just like I know if this continues, I'll fall hopelessly for you."

She kissed him, tears threatening to prickle her eyes and escape.

"If, when the war is over, we are meant to be, we will be," he said simply.

"Thank you," was all Hermione could manage to say, but there was no need to say more. They each knew exactly how the other felt, because it was a mirror of what was in their own hearts. They held each other a while longer, then suddenly heard a distinct WHOOSH followed by a crash coming from the kitchen.

"They're home!" Hermione hissed in horror. They frantically _accioed_ their clothes and dressed. Fred flicked his wand, and the glasses, bottle of firewhiskey, and wizard cards disappeared. He kissed Hermione quickly, winked, and turned on the spot. He was gone with a loud pop just moments before the door opened, and Ginny stomped in.

"If I have to be around them for a second longer, I'll die from choking on phlegm." Ginny ground her teeth and scowled as she collapsed on George's bed. "What did you do while we were away? Whatever it was, it had to be better than my lot."

"I just napped and read a little," Hermione lied smoothly, focusing on keeping a huge grin from stealing over her face. Ginny eyed her friend for a minute, then shrugged.

"Well, don't get used to it. The wedding chores are about to go into full swing. Trust me, a waking nightmare is coming."

"I know," Hermione whispered as the blood drained from her face.

 **A/N:** **This OneShot makes me both happy and sad because of the way Fred was ripped from our lives. I've been considering exploring the interactions they may have had before his early and untimely death. Heightening the tragedy of his loss is a poignant and heavy topic, and I somewhat shy away from beginning a work that has no choice but to carry the immense weight of the future. I ask myself, can I truly write about Fred fighting with the resistance, spreading joy and light when surrounded by darkness, and planning for a future I know won't come? Though this is written mostly following Hermione, I wrote this as a small test to see if I should dive in deeper. If you've taken the time to read this short piece, I thank you!**

 *****Update: A longer story** **is clearly in the works! Stay tuned, and thank you for the feedback and reviews! Sorry that right now it's a bit disjointed. More chapters will come before and after this one.*****


	8. Author's Note & Suggestions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I began this as a OneShot for Fred and Hermione, but I received several requests to extend. The last chapter ("Seventh Year: The Burrow") is the original story. Chapters that precede it are the new, expanded backstory. The latest edition is "Fourth Year: Apparate." Not all chapters are yet published, so know that you will encounter large gaps in time as you continue. All should still make sense as stand-alone chapters (or individual OneShots), but looked at as a whole will tell you the story of this couple's evolution. I've added HP book quotes for the respective timeframes as references.

Also, I've received a lot of notes begging that this story diverge from canon and keep Fred alive. Rest assured, my dear readers! I will either end the story before Fred's death or deviate from canon. I also could not relive that tragedy after writing a love story like this without thoroughly hating myself. :3

Please review and let me know your thoughts!

 **SUGGESTIONS:**

I'm looking for suggestions of canon-compliant times when Hermione and Fred may have snuck off together to engage in a little "unsupervised frivolity." I've already posted one chapter based on your lovely ideas, and I'm ready for more.

Leave your ideas in the comments or message me, and I'll get my naughty, creative muse to work!

Thanks and hugs! Xoxo


End file.
